


Kiss Me

by itsagentromanoff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Multi, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, St. Patrick's Day, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsagentromanoff/pseuds/itsagentromanoff
Summary: The one where everyone kisses Tony
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Thor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 220





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a light read that I originally posted on Tumblr a couple of years ago. 
> 
> Well in light of the novel coronavirus, I don't suggest anyone actually kissing anyone til this is all over but this is just fiction.
> 
> Happy St. Patrick's Day. 🍀

Headcannon that an overworked and tired Tony stumbles out of the workshop where Pepper passes him a clean shirt and sends him straight to the common room floor’s kitchen.

He exits the elevator, he passes Natasha who gives him a kiss on the cheek. That confuses him but he shrugs it off because sometimes she gets affectionate.

As he takes a seat at the counter he spots Clint, perched on the other counter, who gracefully hops down and kisses Tony on the forehead before vacating the room.

Equally puzzled he once again shrugs it off and perks up when he sees his fellow Science Bro with Thor. Both men stop their quiet chatter to look over at the engineer.

Before Tony can even open his mouth the other two men lean over and kiss him on both cheeks.

He sputters in shock but the two Avengers ignore that and grab their food and leave.

“Morning doll,” Bucky greets him as he kisses him on the lips.

“Hey,” Steve interjects before swooping in and giving Tony a kiss as well.

“Okay, what the hell is this?” he demanded, glaring from one super soldier to the other.

“What’s what, doll?” Bucky answered.

“You two, Barton, Bruce and Thor! Natasha of all people!” he gritted out, “And she doesn’t freely give out affection to anyone. Now tell me what the hell.”

The two soldiers looked at each other, obviously having a silent conversation. The kind with shoulder shrugs and nods.

Yeah, it was starting to piss Tony off.

Rhodey strolls in, takes one look at Tony snorts. He turns to the still silent super soldiers, “You had a hand in this?”

“No!” Both answer.

Rhodey turns to Tony points to his shirt, “Who gave you the shirt?”

“Pepper.”

“Of course,” a chuckle escapes the other man, looks down at the shirt again, “Tones, if you wanna avoid kisses you might wanna change your shirt.”

The brunet looks down, Kiss me I’m Irish.

“I’m Italian,” he says, then shrugs when coffee was placed in front of him.

Eh, it could be worse he thought at least he wasn’t being pinched.


End file.
